onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey D. Aika
Monkey D. Aika is the younger half-sister of Monkey D. Luffy, the daughter of Monkey D. Dragon and Kamiya, the half-daughter of Monkey D. Star, the half-granddaughter of Monkey D. Garp and the adoptive younger half-sister of Portgas D. Ace and Sabo. She is a pirate-in-training and the owner of the young Akita Inu puppy, Kumi. She is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model, which allows the consumer to transform into a honshu wolf based on the user's age. She is also the cabin girl of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein she is the eleventh member of the crew and the tenth to join alongside Kumi after the Punk Hazard Arc. Profile and Stats Name: Monkey D. Aika Alias: Wolf-Girl Aika Age: 6 Classification: Human, Zoan Devil Fruit User, Cabin Girl of the Straw Hat Pirates Affiliation: Straw Hat Pirates Gender: Female Height: 112 cm (3'8") Weight: 28 kg (61 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Class: Attack Potency: Athlete level | Likely Street level Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reaction speed | Likely Subsonic with Hypersonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Class H | Likely Class KJ Durability: Building level | At least Building level Stamina: Likely Enhanced Human Range: Human Range Intelligence: Normal Key: Human Form | Wolf Form First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Aika is a short, petite young girl who shares a striking resemblance to her half-older brother, except she has pale skin, bright and large black eyes, long, dark hair, and a bright-blue butterfly clip on the right side of her hair. Like Nami and Robin, she changes her clothes daily, but mainly wears a dark red cowgirl hat on top of her head, a simple sky blue T-shirt with the word "DOG" written in big white letters on the front, a magenta skirt with a pink, cherry blossom print on it, and a pair of black sneakers with white laces. Personality Much like her boisterous and energetic brother, Aika is a cheerful, carefree, and optimistic young girl, with a peculiar mind when observing things from her perspective and a gluttonous appetite for food (mainly cookies). She is quick to make new friends and is more than willing to help those in need whenever she can, even risking her own life to ensure their safety at such a young age. She also takes the time to reflect about her surroundings, concluding to insightful wisdom(s) about love and bonds. Because she wants to help her brother, she can be very reckless and stubborn, refusing to listen to those older than her because of her determination to help her friends and not wanting to suffer what she suffered. When first introduced during the Punk Hazard Arc, Aika was very timid and afraid, talking only to her best friend Kumi, and being shy when trying to speak with someone new. This is because of her isolation after the loss of her family and being rejected by the other children due to her Devil Fruit powers; she was a little scared about knowing what it's like to suffer. This however changed when she met Luffy the first time (who she doesn't know as her older half-brother) and gave her the courage to speak for herself. Following Caesar Clown's defeat, she was welcomed by the Straw Hat Pirates and now became a member of their crew, which helps her continue to grow and become a more open person. The one thing that Aika fears the most in her life is the Marines, especially their fleet admiral, Akainu (the man responsible for the death of her mother and the islanders because of her heritage to Dragon). Even mentioning the Marines or seeing their flag makes Aika afraid and scared, causing her friends to hide her inside the Thousand Sunny until it's safe, proven her fear after what she had suffered one year ago. Over time, she becomes less afraid and is more than willing to fight them, even standing up for her friends and brother despite their warnings to keep her safe. As a person with the middle initial D., Aika also has the common trait of not fearing death despite being six years old. So matter how scary things are or how dangerous the situation is, she always stays true to her word and tends to keep promises to those she calls her friends. She would even laugh in the face of danger and keep a smile on her face to stay well, despite her being afraid on the inside. Because she is so young, she has a questionable mind when hearing things that are suppose to be said when she is older, like hearing coarse langauge, sex, drugs or even blood makes her wanting to ask her more older friends what each one is, making them tempting to tell her in her later years as a teenager. History Plot Powers and Abilities Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model: A Zoan type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into a honshu wolf, whose size, strength and speed are based on the user's age. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Despite her young age, Aika is one of these people. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Homemaking Skills: Weaknesses *Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. *Very timid and scared when fighting Marines, but has gotten over that weakness in certain encounters. Relationships Family *Monkey D. Garp (Grandfather) *Monkey D. Dragon (Father) *Kamiya (Mother; deceased) *Monkey D. Star (Half-Mother; deceased) *Monkey D. Luffy (Older Half-Brother) *Sabo (Adoptive Older Brother) *Portgas D. Ace (Adoptive Older Brother; deceased) Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Will of D. Category:Straw Hat Pirates